


this is what i would write if i were frank and i were high

by SomeRandomEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomEmo/pseuds/SomeRandomEmo
Summary: wtf, i think i was high.... might not have been Frank being high, but it was acting like i was Frank being high.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

lol, here some porn!  
"ahh~fUck~dadday!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf, i think i was high.... might not have been Frank being high, but it was acting like i was Frank being high.


	2. well damn.

so, im pretty sure illumi and hisoka stole my laptop. this is not okay and i fully apologize on there behalf.(i dont actually talk like this, this is what kurapika told me to write)


End file.
